My Envied Lady: Chapter 6
Chapter 6 Fenris did not take the news of his wolves being killed by the King's men well. His kind were rare enough as it was. The four boys were definitely dead, and the Maenad had still not been found. Fenris would be amazed if she were still alive. Despite being older than them all, she had always been the weakest member of the pack since they'd taken her in. While human, she was a spoiled aristocrat, a singer and temple musician for some long-forgotten religion. How such a woman had ended up a werewolf was anyone's guess. The Maenad never talked about it. Most werewolves loved war and most were made from warriors or soldiers during or after battle, or from "recruiting" lone wolves without a pack. They were highly sought out as mercenaries and assassins by the few humans who knew they still existed. Fenris's pack made a good team of mercenaries though, the Maenad would act as the scout and the runner, and the boys would go in for the kill. Then they would shift and bring back the loot to him, and he would give them their share, with the rest going to their employer. They made a comfortable, if isolated living. Now he had to tell his employer it was over, at least until he could find more mercenaries, which was not going to happen anytime soon. He shifted into a huge wolf the color of a thundercloud, and trotted out of the cave that was their home base. Time to go break the news to their employer. He would be enraged, but Fenris doubted he would be in any danger from a mortal; not only was he a werewolf, he had been a Viking berserker while human. Even other werewolves showed him submission. The discovery of werewolves in the kingdom made preparations for the Spring Joust and Fair interesting, to say the least. King Pepin decided it was in the best interests of the Kingdom, the guests, and the trade routes to say that all the wolves were killed by his men and that the girl found in the woods was a lone traveler caught in the crossfire. Very few people knew her secret anyway, and most of them were also sworn to secrecy about the Smurfs, so it seemed like a good plan. The Maenad herself was a difficult guest. While not openly hostile, she did not exactly warm up to life in the castle, even after they let her out of the dungeons and put her under house arrest to avoid arousing suspicion. When she did come out, she did not speak, and with her eyes like gold coins and strange manners, the castle ladies avoided her. Except Princess Sabina, of course. She wanted nothing more than to talk to this wild woman of the forest. So after about a week of observing their guest, she went to the end of the main table in the great hall where Maenad and Peewit ate to strike up a conversation. Peewit was the only one who would share a trencher with her. Both had voracious appetites, but whereas Peewit gulped his food down, Maenad ate daintily, if in large quantities. Quite strange, for a wolf-girl. "Hello, I am Princess Sabina, I hope you are comfortable in our court." She gave a little curtsy. "They call me the Maenad." "I thought you might like someone to talk to, you've been awfully quiet since you've arrived." Maenad looked Sabina up and down and continued eating. She still wore the same servant's gown, though she had braided her hair again. "Tell me, what is the name of this Kingdom? Am I still in West Francia?" she finally said. Sabina paused, then remembered the name from her studies. "West Francia…Um, that kingdom fell...two hundred years ago. This is Hauvon." "…Why yes, I suppose it did." She murmured. Peewit stopped eating and gave her an odd look. "Hauvon, you say. I've never heard of a kingdom by that name." It was true that Hauvon did not have the same reputation as some of the larger kingdoms, but how could she not know something as basic as that? "You say you're a princess, is the king your father?" "No, he's my uncle." "And the boy over there, the one with the bite on his arm, he is a prince? Your husband?" Sabina blushed. Peewit continued to stare. "No! …No, no, he's my uncle's squire." "A squire. Like a servant, then? I see he waits on your uncle." "No, he's a knight in training." "Very interesting. I'm…not very acquainted with your peoples' ways." I should say not, thought Sabina, If she doesn't know what a squire is, or the name of the kingdom she'd been living in in. There was uncomfortable silence as Maenad reached for another cut of mutton. Peewit went to reach for it at the same time, but pulled his hand away. "Would you like to join me for my history lesson tomorrow? You seem to know about the Frankish Kingdoms, and I'm currently studying history and Latin." The Maenad's eyes suddenly lit up and she gave a wry smile. "Latin you say? I would be honored to." Sabina did not have permission for this arrangement. She knew Dame Barbara would refuse, so she went to her uncle instead. "Boring as those lessons may be, I don't see how allowing a werewolf to observe, bound or not, is safe or helpful." "Please Uncle; she hasn't done anything since she arrived. All she does is sulk in her room and eat in the Hall with Peewit. She doesn't even go to the chapel. If we have her guards with her, can she come? I think she might warm up to us if we let her. And there are no other Ladies here my age." "I'm not convinced Maenad is a Lady. If I allow this, will you pay attention to your studies and stop sneaking off? I have to hear about it from Dame Barbara every time you do." "Oh, thank you Uncle, I will!" Sabina beamed and curtsied. "One last thing, make absolutely sure she cannot get that charm off." Things seemed to go well at first. Knowing his niece was finally studying and that Maenad was safely occupied, he could concentrate on organizing the Joust. This year he had an especially important goal in mind; he had invited several princes who were interested in being suitors for Sabina. He had to ensure everything went smoothly, and that meant a great deal of delegation and preparation. Johan wasn't showing his usual interest in these preparations; he had been moping, which was unusual for him. It could be because all attempts to learn the name of Maenad's employers had failed. She seemed genuinely afraid of their wrath, which did help earn her some trust and sympathy. Hopefully Peewit could cheer him up, and stay far away from anything important. Instead it was the ladies who interrupted him. A gaunt older woman in a green gown and white wimple stormed into the King's chamber followed by Sabina and Maenad. They were all arguing loudly. "Your Majesty, I insist that this woman not be allowed around Sabina anymore. She is disrupting the Princess's lessons and being very insubordinate toward me." "It's not my fault you're teaching her incorrectly. I don't know where you learned Latin, but it's all garble. If you want the Princess to learn to speak correctly, you need to listen to the correct way to speak yourself." "You see? This is how she acts, a waif found in the forest wearing men's clothing! Absolutely disrespectful!" "Maenad, you need to show some respect to Dame Barbara" said the King. "Do not forget how you are a guest here." The smaller woman looked unshaken. She lifted her chin and addressed the King. "Do you know that what your niece is being taught is wrong? Do your people value education so little? That's not how we spoke in Rome, and it's not how we spoke in Londinium." She then began to tell how the lessons were wrong in Latin. It was strangely accented and archaic, but it slid off her tongue flawlessly. "That was very good! Who taught you that?" "It…it is my native language, your Highness," She replied, suddenly self conscious of what she had revealed in her anger. The King's eyebrows rose. Papa Smurf mentioned something about werewolves living for centuries. Just how old was she? "Dame Barbara, with all respect, I think we should take advantage of a native speaker teaching Sabina. This might be a blessing in disguise! Maenad, since you have shown such passion for my niece's education, and since you are technically still under arrest I think it would be helpful if you could teach her "correctly", as you say. Under close guard, of course." Sabina beamed. Dame Barbara was speechless with outrage. Maenad looked offended by the reminder of her imprisonment, but bowed and said "As you wish." Next chapter Category:My Envied Lady chapters Category:THDG's articles Category:Hauvon Expanded Universe stories